Night Shift
by randommama
Summary: Officer Cullen is the Forks policeman guarding notorious international criminal Bella Swan on the night shift. She also is his secret obsession. What happens when temptation is too close for comfort? Was a O/S entry for Cullens Incarcerated contest.


**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and its characters. Summit Ent. owns the movies. I own this story. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **This was my O/S entry for the Cullens Incarcerated contest. You could view the rest of the other amazing entries here: http://www .fanfiction .net/u/2163960

This really was my first foray into the fan fic world, although writing has been a hobby forever. New year, and decided to try something new.

Just wanted to give a great big THANK YOU to my betas for this story, Cheermom & Bouffant. Gals know who you are. You are both godsends and its because of you that I have a better story and am a better writer. I love you both so much!

They really helped me out so much!

Because I'm really grateful, wanna thank those first reviewers that reviewed this story during the contest. You guys were encouraging and pushed me forward.

I may or may not continue this story. It all depends.

* * *

Bella Swan was one dangerous woman. A renowned, international criminal powerhouse, she was a sultry seductress, expert thief, and deadly assassin all wrapped up into one hot little female package. She was famous for her chameleon-like abilities to alter her appearance, conned conquests which included many a rich and powerful, daring heists, and her talent to both elude capture and escape it once a police force did manage to nab her.

She managed never to be put on trial for all her crimes, which were extensive. While her crime of choice was larceny, she hadn't been above killing to obtain what she wanted. Rumor also had it that in the criminal community she was a well-known gun for hire for the right price, and if there was some thievery involved, all the better. She had been on many of the world's Most Wanted Lists, and had INTERPOL, Scotland Yard, the KGB, the CIA and FBI, as well as several lesser known police agencies chasing after her all over the world for years just for the chance to arrest her and gain the notoriety associated with finally capturing Bella Swan. Miss Swan was very smart and cunning, since she evaded the justice system for quite a long time.

But now she was here, in a cell, in my sorry excuse for a super max prison, in this podunk town of Forks with me watching her like a hawk on another rain-filled night shift. She had finally been captured a little over a month ago in Vancouver.

For such a criminal genius, Miss Swan made one fatal error in judgement, leading to her downfall. She was betrayed by her lover, who had worked with "the good guys" to devise an elaborate plan for her capture. Then she was sent to us in Forks to wait while the nations of this world and their various judicial agencies argued over jurisdiction, incarceration, and first dibs on where she'll go to trial, for which crime, and when. My police staff buckled down for what was sure to be an extended stay by the vixen.

She was assigned to our care due to agencies feeling that this would truly be the optimum place for her to await her fate. She had no known family, cohorts, or any other contacts here in Forks or the surrounding area. Heck, she probably didn't even know Forks existed until she was brought here, which meant it would also be unlikely that she'd be able to make a getaway attempt seeing as she wasn't at all familiar with the area, neither would any possible accomplices. The prison facility we were using wasn't state of the art, but it was adequate enough to keep her in and it was situated quite nicely in the middle of an isolated forest which worked to our advantage. It was doubtful that she could have ever plan an escape route from our somewhat hideaway prison.

This facility was supposed to be the tri-counties newest central detention center, but a current political fight caused it to remain unoccupied. Miss Swan was its first and only detainee. I had a staff with just enough officers who lacked work, considering this was Forks after all where crimes were few and far between, to be able to keep a 24/7 personal guard on her and it was easy enough to keep close tabs on the entire force since her stay with us was confidential and privileged information. She was undoubtedly a target for many a disgruntled parties of the underworld, but since none of the other inmates at our town jail, nor the citizens knew of her notoriety, her overall safety here wouldn't be a concern. We would also be the last place that would ever be holding such a prisoner as Bella Swan, which is why we were perfect for the job.

I detested getting this assignment, but had no power to refuse it. I cringe at the memory of the day the Suits, representatives from various judicial agencies, paid my humble police force a visit to brief us of their plan to house her here. I had spat out the coffee I was drinking the second I heard her name and wasted several hours fruitlessly arguing with the head Suit.

Needless to say, we weren't exactly going to buy each other a beer soon. He left thinking that I was insane for not readily accepting the assignment, since "any police force would've been honored for the opportunity to incarcerate a criminal of Bella Swan's stature." His words not mine.

The days leading up to her arrival had been the worst for my staff and me. I had been in the foulest of moods. The littlest thing would set me off, and I was a mean bastard without warrant to my fellow officers. I accidentally overheard the tail end of a conversation between two officers one day suggesting that my mood would improve if I just got laid. In actuality, it was really Bella Swan coming here that was at the root of my despicable behavior. No one could have ever known my connection to her and I wasn't at liberty to divulge anything.

Admittedly, I had become intensely attracted to Bella Swan from the moment I laid eyes on her years ago. When I first joined the force, I saw a recent picture of her and read the extent of her rap sheet. I became quite fascinated with her and began following her story closely. I could not fathom that this girl was now so entwined in a world of depravity.

Each year her appeal to me only grew stronger and she became my secret obsession. I didn't exactly know why I was infatuated with Miss Swan. I just was. I wasn't proud of it and, frankly, I was frightened by it. No doubt, she was quite attractive, but that was only one component. She was also a very intriguing creature in my eyes. There was no one like her and certainly none could equal her in any way here in Forks. Who would have ever thought that such an angelic face could be so evil?

I was curious about how she came into this life of hers, and I longed to get inside her criminal mind amongst other things. I chalked up most of my obsession with her to curiosity. At least, reminding myself of that, helped me sleep better. I never divulged any of this to anyone knowing that I'd be chastised greatly for my crush on her.

I knew my feelings for Miss Swan were warped. However, I was secure in the knowledge that nothing would ever come out of my intense fascination with her and that I'd probably outgrow it eventually. That was until the day the Suits came and I couldn't help but think how Fate was a cruel bitch. The object of my obsession would now be under my watch, able to tantalize me each day, and I knew I was screwed.

I was hard-pressed to reign in my anxiety when she arrived, another reason why I didn't bode well with the Suits. When they first brought her in, she was even more beautiful in person than I had ever imagined and...damn it...sexy as hell. I was stunned to find that she looked just like her original picture considering that she was adept at disguise. I almost felt angry that she hadn't changed her appearance prior to being captured. It might have made things easier on me.

I had always been partial to brunettes, and she was just the stuff my fantasies were made of. I groaned internally at the anguish I would no doubt be subject to now that she was in close proximity. She had delicate features with long, mahogany hair and big, doe like, chocolate eyes, as well as pink, pouty lips. She didn't have much makeup on, but she didn't need it, she was naturally gorgeous. She was considerably shorter than my 6'1" frame, but she had legs that seemed to go on for miles, highlighted by the very short skirt and fuck me heels she had been wearing at the time of her arrest. Every day since, those legs wrapped around me or entangled with my own had made more than one appearance in my dreams.

Miss Swan's other assets sent my hormones into overdrive, including a tight, little body with just enough curves in all the right places, a robust little ass ripe for squeezing or pinching, unblemished peaches and cream skin, and an adorable blush you wouldn't think a criminal like her would have. Just the thought of any part of her made me instantly hard. _Damn, having her here really wasn't going to be easy on me._ I pictured long nights of whacking off and many a case of blue balls. I held out hope, however, that her being as terrible as possible, (the Suits warned us of that), would somehow diminish her allure to me. I actually prayed for that to happen and I wasn't even a religious person.

The cops at the scene of her arrest had imparted to me that the look on her face, once she had realized she was busted was simply priceless. I couldn't doubt what they said was true. I'd heard about her-cocky attitude, sassy mouth, egocentric ways, but I hadn't seen that when she was first brought in. All I saw was a defeated, broken hearted, resigned female prisoner. My heart actually went out to her. _Fuck, that was so wrong of me._ I shouldn't feel any sympathy for a criminal, no matter how beguiling she was.

Once she settled into her new prison cell and was advised of her schedule and rules, she snapped out of her depressed haze rather quickly. Now, she did nothing but wreak havoc here. She was indeed a formidable inmate, and she kept my force and I on our toes. Actually, for me, it was a welcomed change from the mundane life of being a small town policeman. _Shit...I turned everything negative about her into a positive._

Due to her specific circumstances, Miss Swan was confined to a very small wing of the prison. The Suits invested in keeping her as contained as possible, so everything she'd need was enclosed in this wing. Nearby cells were temporarily converted to become her shower, the kitchen, food storage and prep area, storage closet, and of course a security office to house her guards. She and her guarding officer were pretty much relegated to this wing, trapped in its confines, and highly isolated. She was on mandatory solitary confinement meaning that she only left her cell to shower which, thankfully, scheduled every morning after breakfast at 9:00 sharp.

To show that we weren't totally heartless, we tried to make her cell as comfortable as possible. We gave her a few privileges like scheduled reading, TV, and movie time, seeing as she was to spend nearly 23 1/2 hours of every day in her cell and all of her time here never venturing outside at all. The only sunlight she saw was from her tiny cell window, not that there was much sun here in Forks. Forks was actually one dreary place, more often covered in gray clouds and drenched with rain, snow when it got too cold. There was always that possibility of Miss Swan going insane, and we were pretty sure that the Suits wanted her to be fit for trial. I didn't need another reason for the Suits to further hate me.

Every day that Bella Swan had been here, my attraction for her had only exponentially grown. Damnit, no matter how I tried to banish my desire for her, nothing worked. Things that should have made me upset and angry, instead made me aroused. I was so totally fucked up!

On her first day here, she took it upon herself, to remake our standard prison uniform, making it a lot less conservative, and I nearly cried. Sure, she was rude, crass, unapologetic for all the stunts she pulled, and basically one of our more hellish inmates, but... God help me... she still fucking appealed to me. I couldn't help but question my sanity on more than one occasion. Having this undoubtedly unhealthy fascination with someone such as her was so fucked up. For godsakes, she was a fucking criminal of the worst kind and I was an officer of the law. Where in my messed up brain did it register that it would be okay to forge any sort of a relationship with her? Maybe I was too straitlaced, and that's why I wanted her. She appealed to the darker recesses of my mind. I really couldn't understand it and was definitely ashamed of myself.

I began taking over the night shift watch a few days into her incarceration when the previous two guards originally assigned could no longer handle the task. She had already tried to kill one, and she drove the other one mad to the point he'd simply refused the duty, even it meant he'd be fired from our force. She was that bad! Unfortunately, our only two female officers on the force were assigned to day duties in consideration for their families. They were able to handle Miss Swan well enough on their shifts. It might have also been the fact that one was the motherly type, and not even Miss Swan could be a bitch to her, and the other was one of the toughest lesbians you could ever meet who took no flack, and I swear that woman could out fight any man, me included.

I knew it was probably a bad idea for me to take on this particular duty, but I had no other choice. I was basically out of officers to assign as night watchmen, with others threatening to quit if they were assigned to the duty, after hearing of her previous antics. Normally, there would be two guards to split the shift, but with no one else available, I was left to handle the nearly 12 hours all on my own. The Suits were no help since I wasn't exactly their favorite person. So here I was every evening , stuck alone with her, trying my damndest to keep my distance, and keep a hold of myself as I kept close watch on her like the voyeur I was and she permeated my every thought.

I truly regretted coming to work each night for fear that I'd lose my hold on my tenuous control and give in to my dark obsession. I really didn't want that. It would be all kinds of wrong! Although, I longed to speak to her, taste her, have her, possess her, if only just once. Somewhere in my warped mind, I came up with the thought that if I gave in to temptation just once I might get over her. _God knows I needed to get over this obsession with her. _ That was how far gone I was already. But I'll be damned to stop myself, which was the wrong kind of mindset, and would mean my badge if I was ever found out. I did everything in my power to avert my thoughts from going there. I would exalt the day when her case gets sorted out and she's taken the hell away from here. Maybe then she won't hound my every thought...my every being anymore. _Damn, don't I wish!_

The Suits wanted her guard to idly sit by her cell, guarding her as if we were in the Middle Ages. Well, screw that! I couldn't do it given my obsession with her. Instead, I invested in a closed-circuit surveillance system and set up command central inside the security office, which was several doors down from her cell. I purposely stayed away from her as much as possible and kept myself locked away in the security room. I tried to preempt any need she may have and planned accordingly. The rest of the time she'd have to be ignored. It was the only way.

The only interaction I'd had so far with her was to slip a nightly tray through her cell door slot on my way to the security office each night. It was preloaded with her prescription, some nighttime snacks, and a form of entertainment such as a book, a magazine, or a newspaper-whatever the previous shift decided to give. She only ever saw my hands.

Back in the security office, my eyes were always glued to the monitor, always engrossed in watching her like I was watching some brilliant TV show or a favorite movie. I would've much rather welcomed sleep.

Since her arrival, I had pretty much been sleepless. I could never sleep when I was on duty, even though I could very well get away with a snooze. During the day, I was usually too wound up to lay my head down, and when the lack of sleep did catch up to me, the two or three hours were filled with dreams... or nightmares... of her, making me restless and waking me instantly.

I must say, every night on this watch had proven to be both interesting and torturous for me, and I couldn't help but wonder what this night would have in store. I was amazed at the endless amount of antics she's come up with. She was certainly a devious one. I don't know if she just wanted to call attention to herself all the time, or if it was her way of trying to lure us into her cell constantly. Maybe she was just lonely, or she was always just a major pain in the ass, but whatever the reason she tried her damndest to rile us.

However, according to the female officers working the day shifts, she saved most of her gusto for the nights. Great! Just fucking great! That was the last thing I needed. Why me? She couldn't have known about my obsession for her. It had been too long. She must've forgotten. Maybe it was a fucking karma thing because I shouldn't be infatuated with her. Shit! Maybe I was just paranoid.

About a week into my shift, she took it upon herself to get naked and stay naked throughout the night. I nearly blew my load right then and there from the sight on screen of her in all her birthday suit glory. Maybe she just liked sleeping naked. I didn't think it could be that. My guess was that she figured she'd go extreme since I'd all but ignored her smaller antics thus far. The warped part of my mind couldn't help but think what a fucking great job it was to be paid to watch my own personal porn. _Fucking pervert!_

The more logical side of me began to turn up the heat in the wing so that she wouldn't freeze. Since cold showers weren't really an option while I was working, I began to surround myself with lots of cold ice packs ever since that night. More than once I had to physically restrain the fucked up horny bastard within me, wanting nothing more than to barge into her cell and ravage her already. I was determined to stay firmly planted inside the security office. It was my safe haven.

Miss Bella Swan did nothing to soothe my throbbing erection that I developed each night. She was being quite the little tease. I had to resort to keeping an extra uniform on hand for the more difficult nights. It was so depraved of me, but I couldn't help it. I seemed to be powerless against the fucking horny bastard inside of me because of my infatuation with her. I cursed the fact that Miss Swan seemed to be quite the problem sleeper, unable to sleep till the wee hours of the night. It just equaled more hours of misery for me. I would always breathe a huge sigh of relief once she did fall asleep because only then I was able to relax minutely.

However, she never slept for very long, always up before the morning officer would arrive, and my anguish would start all over again. She seemed to function just fine, however, even with the lack of rest. Maybe it was because she'd nap during the day. I should make it a point to ask her day guards sometime. I, on the other hand, left my shift always weary, tense, and frustrated as hell.

Several nights ago, she started trying to strike up a conversation, talking directly to the camera located in her cell. I had the ability to converse with her from my command center, but I effectively bit my tongue. She hadn't been too happy about that, resulting in some cell destruction. I again chose to ignore the tantrums.

Lately, she was becoming explicitly sexual in her attempt at small talk, going as far as asking me many times over if sex toys were allowed for prisoners since she had needs after all, and if I'd even be nice enough to provide that to her despite any regulations against it. She had pleaded. The fucked up part of me couldn't help but think that I could adequately take care of that itch she needed to scratch, without sex toys. We were alone, no one had to know, the deed could be done, security cameras turned off or footage deleted before the morning shift came in. Jesus fucking Christ! I had to shake those deviant thoughts from my mind.

Tonight started out pretty ordinary considering. It was her same old nakedness, same old sexual innuendo, and attempt at conversation. I was surprised to find her get tired quite quickly and subsequently fall asleep only a couple of hours into the shift. Maybe the lack of sleep finally caught up with her. Thank fucking God! I was hoping she'd sleep for the rest of the night.

I bunkered down to enjoy a more relaxed duty for once. I was due for one of these. Even if she was asleep, I still watched her intently on the screen as I always did, unable to turn off my obsession with her. In sleep, I couldn't help but think Miss Swan looked quite angelic, not a trace of the delinquent that she really was. It was in these moments that my feelings were stronger, choosing to deny the obvious depravity of my obsession with her.

About two hours into her sleep, she began to toss and turn rather violently. She seemed to be in the grips of a nightmare. I watched her closely on the monitor, greatly bothered by what I was witnessing. Her face seemed to contort into pain and she began to kick off her blankets. My eyes grew wide as I watched her thrashing about on her bed. I knew at any moment she would unleash a scream. The protector in me sprung into action and I ran out of the office and over to her cell. I was acting solely on reflex and instinct not with any logical thought.

Her piercing scream echoed through the wing just when I arrived at her cell door. I fumbled with my keys, flustered by her obvious panic attack that ensued soon after. I finally got the cell opened, entered, and closed the door quickly, effectively locking both of us inside for the moment. It vaguely registered to me that I wasn't following standard procedure at all, but hell if I cared at the moment. I needed for her to be all right. The warped part of me rationalized that the Suits would've been more pissed if she got taken to the hospital, where there was more chance of her to get away, just for a case of hyperventilation. There was no infirmary in this prison, just standard first aid supplies.

I immediately tensed up as I approached her, she was still experiencing the panic attack. All color was drained from her face and her eyes bulged as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Fuck me...she still looked every bit as beautiful. This would be our very first immediate interaction since I began the night shift. I wasn't certain how this would exactly turn out. I could've very well walked into the lion's den. This could be a ploy of hers. But my mind couldn't process that this could be an act. Just in case, I mentally prepared myself to handle a various number of scenarios that were racing through my mind that could play out. I tried to keep a cool head and remember all my training. I didn't want to have to do anything to harm her, but I would defend myself if need be. Could I really, though? I wasn't so sure. Admittedly, what I was doing was highly unorthodox. If she weren't Bella Swan , I probably would be handling this situation differently.

After a couple of deep breaths, I finally spoke to Miss Swan, still heaving atop her bed. She sat up, her head bent low between her legs. It looked erotic especially because I could see all of her up close and my traitorous dick stood up in attention. _Holy fuckin shit!_ I don't think she had even really noticed I was in her cell yet. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable, not at all how one would picture the notorious Bella Swan.

"Miss Swan," she looked up, acknowledging my presence, but still panic-stricken, "you need to relax. Unfortunately, I don't have a paper bag for you to breathe into which would make it a hell of a lot easier, but just try to calm yourself, take deep inhales and slowly exhale. It'll help get your breathing under control. Everything is gonna be okay. You were just having a bad dream." I tentatively placed a hand on her back and began rubbing it hoping to help soothe her. It was working. My dick is loving this. _How fucked up was that?_ I focused on not having my hand move any lower on her back towards her behind. I couldn't let my hand roam all over her. She was vulnerable, she didn't need me to start molesting her. I tried to reign in all of my impure thoughts.

"That's it, Miss Swan. Calm yourself. Take slow deep breaths. In and out. In and out." Damnit, those words were making me impossibly harder. For fuck sakes, this girl was having a panic attack, and I was sporting a monster erection. I tried to abolish all thoughts of her very naked body and the fact that I was touching that very naked body. I tried to refocus, closing my eyes in the process, hoping that shielding myself from the sight of her would help. I needed to imagine her as someone else, not the object of all my carnal desires. Fuck! It was too damn hard! I shifted uncomfortably. I just had to deal with it. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice my hard-on.

After a few short minutes, she finally recovered. Her breathing returned to normal. She just sat quietly staring out into space, trying to shake the images of her nightmare from her mind, and process what happened. It was my cue to take my leave. I could slip out of the cell and be back to the security office without any fuss. Damn if my body knew that. My fucking feet wouldn't move in that direction. My feet were probably in cahoots with my fucking dick who seemed to have taken over all my rational thoughts at the moment. My fucking hand was still rubbing her back.

"Um, let me get you some water." Getting water was good. Fuck, I needed a glass myself. I sauntered over to her sink and filled two glasses. I drank mine like I was a fucking thirsty man in a desert. I ambled over to her to hand her glass, careful to not let our hands touch, and then immediately relegated myself to the back corner near the sink. I had to move away from her. Some distance could only be my friend in all of this.

What I should have done was back myself to the cell door. I still could've slipped out, but, of course, I hadn't thought of that. For the first time it occurred to me that I had fucking trapped myself in this cell with her. My subconscious must've taken over. There was no way I could work my way out now without her probably trying to pull something on me so she could breakout. No matter what I felt for her, she still was not to be trusted. Shit! Maybe this was all a ploy. My mind scrambled to find a solution to the bind I got myself into.

After a few gulps of water, she spoke. "Well, look at you being all gentlemanly and shit, Officer..." She squinted to read my name tag by the little light streaming into her cell window from outside. "Officer E. Cullen. Hmmph... What does the E stand for?"

"Edward." I said simply.

"Edward, huh. I thought so. Thought it was you. It's just like you to be doing this."

What the hell? But I couldn't dwell on that. I needed to safely get myself out of here, and not allow her the opportunity to escape. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! My damn dick had gotten us into a fine mess.

"Well, Edward, or you probably prefer me to call you Officer Cullen, huh?" I just nodded my acknowledgement. My mind was busily focusing on how to get myself out of her cell without having to necessarily call the cavalry so to speak. This was just too embarrassing and such a messed up situation. There are fucking reasons why you're supposed to follow standard procedures. _But, oh, we're alone together._

"Okay, Officer, so you're my elusive night watchman. Hey, you've been avoiding me, haven't you? Why is that exactly? I've always gotten to see the other guards on the previous shifts. I know you've been on the job a while now. I've seen your same hands forking over my night trays for weeks."

I couldn't offer her any explanation. I mean what the hell was I suppose to say? Miss Swan, I've been avoiding you because I've been infatuated, or rather, very obsessed with you for a long fucking time and now that you're here I'd really like to fuck you senseless and ravage your body all the time.

"Oh really?" A big grin spread across her face and her eyes lit up. "Hmmm...I think that could be arranged. There are worse things to do than to fuck someone like you. It would make my stay in this hellhole better."

_Fuck! I did not just say all of that out loud. Maybe she was a mindreader. They existed, right?_

"Well, Officer Edward Cullen, being able to fuck you notwithstanding, I really thank the fuck you've replaced those last pricks. Boy, were those fuckers fuckin' laughable. I just had to get rid of that first one. He was fuckin' ugly. I couldn't stand the mug on him. He also kept trying to come on to me like there was a way in hell I'd ever agree to do anything with him. The sad part is that he actually thinks he was all that. Even if I was fuckin' desperate to get some, I'd rather take care of things myself before doing him. Shit, I'd even go without if I had to fuck him. Better you know now that that fucker didn't care about his job, cause he was willing to give it up to be able to bang me."

Hmm...that was news to me. I needed to have a talk with Officer James if I'd still have a job after tonight. Fuck! If I even live past tonight.

"About that second one, another sorry excuse for an officer. Pretty sure if that fucker stayed, I may have tried to kill that prick too, and you guys would certainly have yourselves a situation. I can't believe anyone thought that he'd make a good guard for me. He was a brainless twit. I hate those. They're the worst. You seem more adept at your job." She began to assess me, her eyes raking all over me making me uncomfortable. She continued, "You aren't like any standard officer I've ever met. That's saying a lot , Officer Cullen, cause I've met my fair share. For one thing, you're rather cute. I think you missed your calling, pal. Your much too good-looking and way too smart to have this pedestrian job."

She was dead on about Officer Newton. He wasn't cut out for this life, and it certainly was a mistake putting him on her guard duty. He fucking gave up not a week in, and was sure as hell spooked at her attempt on Officer James' life. _Wait, she just complimented me. She thought I was cute. Why the fuck had that made my heart jump for joy? _

"No. I don't think so. I enjoy what I do," I deadpanned, trying my best to hide the elation in my voice from her compliment.

"Okay, if you say so. I don't necessarily believe it, but whatever. You know, you're lucky I'm actually liking you, cause I'm pretty sure if I didn't, history or not, you'd probably be dead and I would get myself out of this hellhole."

"Oh, I don't think so Miss Swan. You said so yourself, I'm adept at my job. I assure you I am. I'm well-trained. I know all about you. I believe I can handle you just fine." I was tooting my own horn. Not necessarily my style. I was raised to be more humble. However, I needed to avert attention from the utter clusterfuck I got myself into.

She cocked an eyebrow and began to look me over again. "Oh? I bet you know all about me, what with that little confession of yours earlier." She let out a giggle.

Shit! I had said all the stuff about obsessing over her out loud! I inwardly kicked myself. Admittedly, her giggle was a glorious sound to my ears. It gave her a warmth about her, overshadowing the cold, hardened criminal that she pretended to be. Crap! Thinking that way doesn't bode well for the horny bastard I was trying to keep leashed.

"You never did talk much. Haven't changed, really. Still an open book. Don't think I don't know you've got yourself in a bind just now, Officer. I've been observing you and I can almost see the wheels spinning in that mind of yours. You've trapped yourself in here. You're trying to figure out how to leave my cell without me trying to escape, especially now that I'm on to you. That's also why nothing else is registering with you." She stated matter-of-factly.

I'm pretty sure a look of shock was evident in my features. She was damn good, but, of course, why shouldn't she be. I've been thinking so hard about controlling myself around her and getting myself out of her cell without a scene that I couldn't help but think that I was missing something. Something important. I couldn't speak now, too wrapped up in my own thoughts, so I just gazed upon her speculatively.

She continued the mostly one-sided conversation. "You've got no back-up here because this force is a sorry excuse for police. You don't have enough people. But since you're the head honcho, better than everyone else, everyone figures you'll be fine on your own. I guess you can be a hot shot when you want to be. Hasn't it always been that way? I have a feeling that the almighty Feds have screwed you, probably because you've ticked them off somehow. Don't think I didn't notice the obvious tension when I first got here. So, you've got no one to call and something tells me that you don't wanna call anyways. You pretty much like to figure things out on your own, and you wanna avoid the obvious embarrassment of it. You'd want to keep some things to yourself...hmmm. You wouldn't want word of your little infatuation with me to get out? Small town gossip spreads like wildfire, right?"

I just stood in silence listening to her talk. She was so accurate in her rant. Who knew that she was actually quite talkative? I'd found that most women in my life were, though. Wait! I can use this to my advantage. She keeps talking and I can stealthily inch myself over to the cell door. I can unlock it and be out quickly, before she can even notice. She'll only hear the bang of the door closing. That's it! I may manage my to get myself out this situation, yet. I had to turn my face away so that she couldn't see the sly smirk that appeared.

"You could restrain me, but then how would that look in the morning? How would you necessarily explain that to the morning guard? I doubt she'll let you off with a 'don't ask'."

She babbled on, not particularly paying attention to me. Right now, she was animatedly talking into the space between us and playing with her hair. Oh, how I envied her fingers stroking her hair. Her hair looked so shiny and soft. I want to be the one doing that, having her hair entangled in my fingers...her hair draping over me when she was on top...._Shit! Fuck! Focus, Perv!_ _ Think about your escape._ A few well placed hmms, uh huhs, and nods of the head while I start walking towards that cell door should suffice. I began to inch my way towards the goal of the door. Admittedly, I had already tuned her out. Her words were just background noise now with only a few of the words actually registering.

"Blah, blah, blah. You had your chance to leave when I was rather preoccupied, but you didn't. Blah, blah, blah. Your long silence tells me I'm right. Blah, blah, blah." She let out a chuckle and I released one too just to keep up appearances. I was nearly there. She gave me a short inquisitive look, but then continued to ramble. I don't think she had noticed yet. I was inwardly beaming at my brilliance.

"Y'know, I noticed you when I first got here. You must know that you stand out amongst all these other fucktards that make up this sorry excuse for a police force. I mean seriously, what the fuck? Could the Feds not have screwed me any more? The only bright side is you. I rather thought that you'd make my stay in this fuckin' hell hole rather worth it."

That stopped me dead in my tracks. I was suddenly interested in what she had to say. _Of course I was, cause I'm an egotistical, horny fucker!_ I nodded my encouragement for her to continue.

"Y'know that you're fucking hot, right? I was a bit disappointed when it didn't seem like I would see you again. I'm fuckin' stuck here in this fuckin' box for pretty much the whole fuckin' day and only have these fucktards as company. I thought that I would surely go insane, Officer Cullen. Fuck, I was already planning my way outta here..." I made to speak, but she quickly cut me off. "And please don't think I couldn't. I don't think you're one to insult my intelligence. You know everything about me, right? You've followed my exploits, I'm sure. "

"Yes, plus the Suits gave me an extensive file on you. I'd studied it for days before you arrived."

"Then you know I've broken out of far more difficult institutions."

I nodded my agreement. "So, why haven't you?" I couldn't help but have hope that it had something to do with me.

"Oh, I was planning on it like I said. Until that night I saw your hands when you handed me my tray. I knew it was you. I had noticed everything about you that first day. Y'know I fuckin' decided right then to be a good girl, and wait it out here, thinking that at least I might have me some eye candy in this shitty place. Maybe more. With...with you."

A smug grin spread across my face. The horny bastard inside of me was jumping for joy. She had been gracious, so far, with my current predicament. She at least liked me enough to not want to break out.

"But, you fucking disappointed me." With that my face fell. "You chose to hide away from me. It seriously ticked me off!" _Oh shit!_ "But, it's alright." I let out a sigh of relief. "It just made me more determined. It made me want you more."

Wait. What? Fuck! Had she just said that she wanted me, too?

"Yes, I said I wanted you."

There she went with the freaking mind reading again. I know for sure I hadn't said anything out loud.

She stood from her perch on her bed, secure in her nakedness, and seductively made her way towards me. I backed up as much as I could to the wall. She stopped right in front of me and I was trapped. Damn, she smelled so good. Her delicious scent was making me heady!

"I figured you could make my stay here worthwhile." She placed a finger atop my chest and with the lightest of touches she began to trace a path all around the front of my body. It was driving me wild. The horny bastard was jonesing for her to touch me skin to skin. "You know I've been biding my time. I've asked about you. I was very sly and the other guards were more than open to giving up information."

She continued tracing her finger to over the fabric of my uniform, and I was powerless to stop her. "I...I...hadn't been...told anything...anything." Her hand was traveling down dangerously close to my crotch. A fog started to infiltrate my mind. My erection that had since dissipated was back in full force.

"Of course not. I don't think they had really realized what they were doing." She now added her other hand to participate in the roaming of my body effectively driving me even crazier and making me harder. "Let me let you in on a secret. I'm glad I've somewhat lured you here, now. I didn't plan on the nightmare and certainly not the shitty panic attack, but if I knew that was all it was gonna take for me to get you in here, I would have feigned one earlier. I'd been trying and trying for weeks to grab your attention. I couldn't believe all the sexual stuff didn't work with you. It usually does. I thought I was beginning to lose my touch."

She pressed all of her tiny, little body closer to mine. I tried to flush mine closer to the wall behind me, hoping that I could just meld through with the concrete. I'm sure she could feel my bulging erection against her stomach. She had me right where she probably wanted. Damnit, I was coming undone. "Believe me, it...it wasn't without...difficulty."

"Well, I admire your self-control. I, on the other hand really don't have any. Always been a problem with me. I see something I want, and I just have to go after it." With that she grasped my crotch over the fabric of my pants in her little hand. I let out a hiss. Oh, her touch felt so good, though.

"I can tell, Officer, that you're having a little problem in your pants." She began to cop a feel. "Make that a big problem within your pants. Y'know I have needs too. We could help each other out. I told you earlier that fuckin' me could be arranged."

My dick was aching to be released from its confines. But when I grabbed her hand to pull it away from my goods, an instant shiver ran through me from the contact. All rational thought was leaving me. I could see it floating away, saying goodbye. I had to try and shake myself from out of this haze of lust. "Miss S-S-Swan," I stuttered, "I do believe you're making inappropriate advances at me. I could file a report, and things will become more difficult for you." But, I hadn't yet let go of her hand.

She chuckled. "You could. But wouldn't you rather take care of both our little problems, Officer? I know you want me just as much as I want you. Don't bother to deny it because you've already confessed as much earlier. Well, the feeling is mutual. We're alone here. We can help each other. No one else has to know."

Fuck! The camera. I had completely forgotten. Our whole interaction was recorded...had been recorded already. "That's where you wrong. Have you forgotten about the security camera?" I pointed to the tiny electronic device hanging in the corner of her ceiling with my free hand.

She freed her hand and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her hands then began to roam freely around my back and ass. "You know, as well as I, that it can be taken care of. I can even tell you how. Isn't that why you bought that particular system, anyways?" Another chuckle resonated from within her then as she tiptoed to get closer to my ear. "I bet you've already been pilfering some footage, replacing it with more innocent loops, hmmm." She was once again right with her charge. "Mmmm...you watching me in the privacy of your own room sounds hot." Her breath fanned over my ear and cheek further crumbling my resolve. "Don't worry about the camera. It can be our own personal porn. Our little sex tape secret. We'll have to watch it together sometime." Then she grabbed a hand forcing it down to touch the apex of her thighs, taking a finger to run along the slick folds of her sex. She was wet and ready.

I was grinding into her now, needing to feel some friction. My rational mind was screaming at me to stop this absurdity while my erection, that was straining against my pants and poking at her stomach, was willing me to carry on. I was venturing into the point of no return, giving in to the darkest urges of my obsession. I needed to say something...anything...so that I could maintain my ever failing control. I needed to regain the upper hand. But, I had no words as she pulled me further under her bewitching spell. My hand roamed around her center and up and down her thighs. Every pass making both of us more heated.

"Listen, Officer Cullen, I'll make you deal." Her voice was soft, low, and a bit husky now, oozing with lust. Her eyes grew impossibly darker, lids heavy and hooded. She was aching with her need just as much as I was. "You give me what I want...what I need. It's what you want and need, too. I'll let you simply walk out of my cell when we're done. I won't attempt anything, I promise. Fuck! I have a feeling that I'd be too spent anyways. We can pretend that all of this never happened, unless you or I would like an encore."

With my hand still between us, she unwrapped her arms from my waist only to grab the lapels of my uniform collar and pull me as close to her as possible, trying to make us flush with one another, allowing as many parts as possible to have contact. "You can take care of the security footage and grab the memento of our time together. See, deed done, we'll both be happy and sated, and evidence will be taken care of so as not to risk your job. A mutually beneficial deal for both of us. How can you refuse?" With that she began to kiss and nuzzle my neck and jaw. The sensation was making me a bit incoherent.

"How....how c-c-can I...tr-trust you?" Boy, was she a master at seduction. She had slowly broken down my willpower. I didn't have anything left in me to push her away now. The horny bastard within me was loudly rejoicing.

"Can you trust the girl you sorta knew way back when we were just juvie teens slumming it in Chicago?" Her eyebrow cocked at me. That revelation brought me out of my fog.

I gasped in surprise. "Um, how? When did you....? What the fuck?"

"That's what wasn't registering in that brain of yours. I have a photographic memory, Edward. That's something the Feds don't even know. Why do you think I'm so good at what I do? It's an asset in my line of work. I never forget a face, and your face is certainly one that's unforgettable. Even without the aid of my photographic memory. I thought you were beautiful back then, and you've certainly only grown more handsome over time. It all came back to me when I first saw you at the station. Y'know, it was a wish come true when you took over the night shift. Why do you think I've been trying so hard to get your attention? When I said that I've thought long and hard about this...you...I meant it. I wanted you even back then. But, you were too shy to do anything more than fall into an easy sort of friendship with me. I accepted it. But, it didn't stop me from fantasizing about you too." She paused to take a breath, as we continued to hold each other, both of us not wanting to relinquish the contact.

"Over the years, I never stopped thinking about you. You'd come unbidden in my thoughts every now and then. You've been the only guy in my life that's ever been decent with me, Edward. Look, even now, you've been infatuated with me, or obsessed as you call it, and you're still fighting me on giving into to your most carnal desires. That's unreal, especially in my world. That's why I like you so much. That's why you've never left my thoughts. I can't think of a more perfect person to give myself to."

Our eyes locked and I couldn't help but be lost in her fathomless depths. I could tell she was being sincere, now able to confess her innermost thoughts she had long since locked away.

"Edward, I'm not asking for anything more now than for us to enjoy this night together. I know we're on opposite sides. It's always been that way. Even as teenagers we were on two different paths. Ending up in juvenile detention hall was nothing for me. I knew even then that I'd end up on this path, the life I lead now. It was a given to me cause I had a shitty childhood and grew up alone on the streets. I'm not sorry for anything. That was just how the cards got dealt. You, on the other hand, were a spoiled, little, rich kid that ended up in juvie cause you were rebelling against your comfy home life. You were in a phase. I got it. You weren't meant to have the lot in life that I have. Look at you now, you're an officer of the law." Tears started prickling at the corners of her eyes, and she fought to not have them cascade down her cheeks. "How the hell you end up here in godforsaken, fucking, Forks I'll never fucking understand, but I can't help but think it was kinda some sort of fate that we ended up here, holed up together, after all this time. Go figure, the one guy I could possibly fall in love with and you're a cop."

"Wait. Did you just say you could fall in love with me?" Another look of utter shocked must've graced my features. She just nodded as I wiped away the trail of tears from her beautiful face.

"Edward, let's just forget about everything else. You affect me as much as I affect you. Let's go with it. It'll be the perfect arrangement. Best part is that it'll be our little secret." Her eyes were back to being hooded with lust and my cock twitched back to life. It didn't take very much from her to awaken the horny bastard within me. She, once again, began to give me feathered kisses on any exposed surfaces of skin. "Edward, I want you. You can make my stay here bearable, if only just once. Please?"

I cupped her face with both hands and pulled her in for a kiss. She took the initiative to deepen the kiss and I couldn't help but think how wonderfully hot her mouth was and how good she tasted. "This is so wrong! Fuck! We shouldn't be doing this!" I pulled away slightly to catch my breath. She continued to kiss along my jawline and I continued to give in to her kisses, and my hands roamed up and down the smooth skin of her back, resting one on her waist and the other on her ass.

"So you say, Officer, but your body is telling me a whole different story." With that she brought a hand down to stroke my shaft, garnering a moan from my throat. I began to pepper her face, and any close body part within reach of my mouth, with kisses.

"This will just be between the two of us? No one has to know? You'll let me leave here without incident?" I practically mumbled in between kisses.

"Yes, Edward. C'mon. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a liar nor a rat. I've made you a promise and I'm gonna stick with it." She crushed her lips to mine once more, and it was my turn to deepen the kiss. We broke away panting, needing to catch our breaths. "Y'know, if you want assurance, you could just fuck me senseless and then I won't be able to do anything. How does that sound?"

With that all the walls I built up came tumbling down. I finally gave in to my most carnal desires. She had given me permission. My utmost fantasy was going to finally be realized. I didn't want to talk, think, or analyze anymore. I gave myself up to just feeling. "No more talking."

A huge smile appeared on her lips. "Yes, Officer." Our mouths were on one another again. Our tongues tasting, mating, submitting. "Edward, I do believe we need to get you naked."

Never losing contact with our lips, she expertly worked on my belt and pants as I worked on tearing away my shirts. I shrugged out of my clothes, leaving me only in my boxer briefs. She had presence of mind enough to gently lay my uniform out on the floor, so as not to disturb its pristine quality, breaking away briefly to do so. _Oh! That was so nice of her._ I pouted at the momentarily loss, but she more than made up for it with the open-mouth kisses and groping. She then slipped her fingers into the waistband of my boxers and in one swift move pushed them down off my hips and used her feet to pull them down further to my ankles. I stepped out of them, kicking them somewhere with my feet. She took a step back to drink me in. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of me and a proud smirk graced my mouth as she seemed to approve of my naked body.

"You are one gorgeous man, Officer Edward Cullen. I think I'll rather enjoy this."

I placed a lone finger on her lips to shut her up. "Shhh..." and she in turn took it inside her mouth to suck on. My body was overwhelmed with all the sensuous sensations. Every touch, every kiss from her so heated.

A growl escaped me as I devoured her neck with open-mouth kisses and her hands roamed from my bare chest to my back, nails gently scraping along my flesh. Every little touch from her tiny hands sent tingles all the way down my spine. She tasted heavenly, smelled so good. I couldn't get enough of her. She took my face in her hands and crushed her lips to claim my mouth once again, and our tongues wrestled for dominance in one another's mouths. I broke free needing to catch my breath, and she panted in want, running her fingers down to palm my dick. I moaned in ecstasy. I, in turn, ran my fingers down her heated body with my mouth following the path of my hands.

First palming her breasts, then suckling on each perky peak, making my way down across her torso down her tummy to her navel and giving her inny of a belly button a big kiss, swirling my tongue in its dip. She moaned her approval.

From there I made my way down to her pubic mound, now using just feather light touches with my finger to trace around her artfully waxed hair on her sex, then on down to her folds, continuing to give the area attention with more kisses, licking, and tasting. I moaned my satisfaction of being able to do this. I gently massaged her clit then playfully licked it with my tongue before I did the same at her entrance which elicited moans and nonsensical grumblings. I think she may have been bellowing words and expletives in various other languages, but I couldn't be for certain clouded as mind was with lust.

She let out a muffled scream, grasping my shoulders tightly, as she came. Before she was able to come down, I inserted first one, then two, then three fingers and pulsed them inside of her very wet center. Before long another orgasm racked her body. Thoroughly satisfied with myself, I stood and immediately locked my lips onto hers. She was still trying to come down from her orgasms, and she panted into the kiss to try and catch her breath. It might be presumptuous of me, but I do believe she relished the taste of herself that was still on my tongue.

I was ready for my throbbing cock to be inside of her and bury itself in her tight center, but she had other ideas. She grasped my shaft then dropped down to her knees in front of me. She gently massaged it. Her massaging touch already driving me wild. She then placed my cock in her hot, little, mouth and I thought I would come right then and there. She began to tortuously suckle my cock, licking, and tasting up and down my shaft and around the head, following her own rhythm, and making the same circuit over and over again. She had some mad blow job skills, and she was pushing me further and further to the edge.

I yanked at her hair to gain her attention, trying to plead.

"Hmmphh...." She simply grumbled since her mouth was otherwise preoccupied.

"Baby...fuck...you're too damn good. You're gonna...ughh...gonna make me...oh yes...damn." I struggled to utter the words. "Ughh... come." I tried my best not to thrust into her mouth, but my hips were moving on their own volition. "You. Are. Gonna. Make. Me. Come, and I....ughh...shit... really don't want to. I...ughh...wanna...fuck...ughh...hmmm...I. Wanna. Be. In. Side. You. Ughh. Please."

Her mouth relinquished my cock and I was aching for a release. I caught her as she jumped up and wrapped her lovely legs around me. Hmm...a dream come true.

I turned us around and backed us to the wall. I momentarily thought that this position may be rough for her, but she nodded her approval. With the wall helping with support, she impaled herself on my cock and I began to thrust in and out. I hissed and groaned with my wanton need, and she moaned, screamed, and uttered expletives left and right in total sexual satisfaction. I was surprised that I was able to stave off my orgasm as I continued to move in and out of her. She matched me thrust for thrust and we set a blissful, rhythmic pace.

We started off slow and steady, then gradually increased the pace with faster, harder thrusts until her walls constricted around my cock in another orgasm. We were quite lucky that the prison was deserted because the scream she unleashed as she came echoed throughout the prison's hallowed halls. It was such a boost to my ego that I gained that sort of response from her, inexperienced as I was. I wasn't a virgin or a prude by any means, just that I had few chances to be doing this with women living here in Forks, and she, no doubt, had been around the block...not that I cared at all. Her sex was still deliciously tight. She must do some of those female Kegel exercises I had heard about.

Her scream was enough to undo me, and with a couple more thrusts, I forcibly emptied my streams into her, in the midst of my own powerful orgasm. She was still trying to come down from hers, and if I wasn't mistaken, another wave shook her causing her to squeak in surprise. I slowly pulled out much to the protest of both my cock and her sex which were feeling the loss of contact. We collapsed in a heap on the cold, concrete cell floor, spent.

She kissed me hard before proclaiming, "Well, Officer Edward Cullen, that was quite possibly the best damn fuck I've ever had."

I gave her a smug smirk. "Well, Miss Bella Swan, you are indeed one incredible woman. I think I am in deep trouble in more ways than one." I stated breathlessly.

My rational thought began to return to me and I began to see the consequences of my impulsive action. "Shit! Crap! I'm so screwed!" I ran my fingers through my hair, a nervous habit of mine. My mind was racing with all that I needed to do to remedy my mistake. I had to make detailed mental notes for fear I'd forget one detail, even a minor one, and we'd be found out.

I made to get up, but she took my hand and pulled me back down to her. She then straddled my lap and made me look at her. Gazing into those eyes, once again smoldering with lust, the rational part of myself fled again. Horny Motherfucker was back, and my cock twitched to life. Impressive recovery if I do say so myself. Bella ran her fingers through my hair, mussing it up even more. It was so relaxing, and I couldn't help but bury my head on her shoulder and start licking the rivulets of sweat that were there.

After a beat, her voice ended the silence. "You, my dear Officer, are thoroughly screwed. Yes, you are. Frankly, so am I and I love it." With that she let out a shrill laugh. Then her hands made their way down to the space between us, palming my once again erect cock in between her hands. "You are something else. I really do believe I enjoy you. Now that I know what you feel like...how good it is...no, how great it is...to have you inside of me. Mmmm.... I'm gonna want it...you... all the time now." She gently stroked, her hands caressing my now engorged cock, like one would caress something precious to them. It was so easy for her to seduce me. She was giving me an amazing hand job and waves of pleasure were washing over me once more. I was trying hard to suppress the feral growls that wanted to unleash from deep within me. She was, once again, driving me wild.

"Well, I'm happy to be of service, Bella. I suppose we both needed this. We're quite good together. It was great to finally act on my feelings for you. But, this..." I gestured in the space between us. "This can't keep happening. It's all kinds of wrong." I closed my eyes to try and block the overwhelming sensations of her massaging my cock. I didn't want to come again like this, which was the road we were heading to if she continued. I gently removed her hands and placed them around my waist. Even though I'd never really admit it to her...or even myself...just holding one another like this gave me a certain amount of satisfaction. We didn't necessarily have to have the sex.

We lost ourselves in another bout of kissing before she spoke again. "You're totally wrong!" I raised an eyebrow at her, intrigued by her statement. "First of all, we are amazing together, Edward! Secondly, how could we be wrong when it feels so right? We've already figured out how we can make this work between us. I don't see why we can't make this a regular occurrence if we both want it. I honestly don't know how I'm gonna let you...let this...go after tonight. She began to kiss her way down my face, jaw, onto my neck, finding the spot just below my ear that absolutely drove me insane. "I can't get enough of you." She began to grind herself on my lap and I felt her wetness seeping through onto my thighs.

"You make my stay here bearable. I don't see why we can't satisfy each other with a wild romp every night. You'll give me something to look forward to each day in this hellhole. Let's face it, I'm probably stuck here for a while yet. I bet the Feds will try to prolong things just to spite me."

"Wait. You're proposing I give myself to you freely, have some mad sex, risk my badge, my reputation. Shit! As if I haven't done that already!" I gently pushed her away and threw her off my lap. I began to pace and rub my face between my hands, another nervous habit. I needed to try and process what was happening, and hopefully shake myself from this lust-induced stupor. "Bella, you're a fucking prisoner for godsakes! You're a fucking criminal of the worst kind and I'm an upstanding officer of the law. What exactly do you think can be between us?"

I was starting to get angry, not necessarily at her, but at myself for having taken things too far. No matter how much I wanted more of a relationship with her, it would go nowhere. That pained me. We could become fuck buddies, but I knew where that would lead. One or both of us would become emotionally attached then someone would end up getting hurt. She was bound to leave Forks eventually, and inevitably would either be spending the rest of her life in prison somewhere, or even if she manages to evade her charges or escape, she'd be spending the rest of her life on the run. I could never leave the force for her, especially not with her criminal lifestyle. She could never change for me. Even if she did, we'd have this huge stigma being a couple. We could do well hiding, but that never bodes well for a relationship. We were in a losing situation.

I could see her watch me pace for a while before she shot up and made her way to me, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind, effectively halting me in my tracks. Her body was pressed flushed with mine and I could feel both of our body heat.

"Edward, please don't leave yet. We still have the rest of the night ahead of us. You can walk out before morning light."

"Bella, there's still some major things I need to take care of before your morning guard goes on duty."

She planted a soft kiss on my back and spoke with a pleading voice. "Stay. For a little while. Can we talk about some things? I could see your apprehension written all over your face from what I proposed earlier. You were thinking about us. Listen, I'm not making a big deal out of this, neither should you. I know things between us are pretty much impossible. We're drawn to one another because of our past history, but it doesn't change our current situations. Look, I'm not looking for any attachment. Why can't we just have fun without any strings, or it having to be some big, emotional thing? Let's just see where this goes and we can deal with what happens when we get there. I don't see why we can't be friends."

"Friends with benefits." I stated simply.

"Well, yeah. Now that we've found this amazing thing between us, why not take advantage of it. We've both got needs. No one will know and we can take care of any evidence. Edward, you just need to loosen up." This time she planted a series of kisses around my back. "Look, I can give you something back in return, besides giving myself over to you. It'll be another deal between us. Just name it. What would you think you'd want?" I turned in her arms to face her. She had her mouth upturned in a grin. "Besides all this." She made to point out her body.

My conspiring warped mind and cock were certainly liking the chance to bargain. Admittedly, what she was offering was quite a temptation. She was right again. This thing between us didn't have to be any big deal. She'd use me and I could use her back in return. It didn't seem that she would mind that sort of relationship. No strings. No promises. We could make it work for now. I needed to start living in the moment. I took a deep breath before I revealed my demands. She looked long and hard at me trying to gauge what I would say.

"No more attempts on your guards' lives. No escape attempts either. You become cooperative instead of combative. No antics. From now on you become a model prisoner." I pulled her arms that were around me and held her hands in front of us. I interlaced my fingers with hers, once again feeling the strong connection, and relishing the intimate contact. "Could you do that for me? In turn, we can have a good time."

A huge smile graced her lips. "That's all? Well, that's easy enough. I told you I can be a good girl when I want to be. Really, from now on, you won't have anything to worry about from me, Officer." She made a mock salute before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me breathless once more.

When we pulled away, panting, I noticed a devious smirk appear on her features before it turned into a "the cat who ate the canary" grin.

"Y,know, Edward, I think I can help you out more. Like with your ambitions." She began to rub a hand on my chest, and held my ever ready cock in her other hand, lightly stroking it with her fingers. "You never know what I may shout out during the throes of passion."

I just cocked a knowing eyebrow at her. We gave ourselves over to the sexing again. It was as if we couldn't get enough of one another. Both of us were insatiable in our want...in our need. It was as if we were in a sex marathon, racing to an unknown finish line, both of us testing our stamina.

We christened practically every surface in her tiny cell, trying out various positions, and used her flexibility to our advantage. We lost ourselves in the ecstasy, each new orgasm seeming more powerful than the last. As we came together for God knows, the umpteenth time this evening, we collapsed together in a proverbial heap on her bed. Our limbs lazily entangled and we laid there in quiet contentment, knowing that we had reached our limits. We were both totally spent beyond belief and understood that neither one of us could give or take any longer. There was no doubt we'd both be quite sore tomorrow, with the definite possibility that neither one of us would be able to walk in the morning. My legs already feeling like they had a jelly-like consistency.

As I held Bella close, I could hear her breathing start to even out as she lapsed into an exhausted sleep. I struggled to keep awake but managed to, just barely, as I knew there were things that needed taken care of before the sun rose. I just needed a moment to gather myself before leaving her cell. A shit-eating grin split my face as I thought about the endless possibilities of tomorrow's night shift.

The morning light streamed through the windows of the jail bathing my face with heat effectively waking me from my slumber. Quite disoriented from the night before, I stumbled out of the chair that had apparently been my bed and landed in a heap on the floor. I checked around quickly to gain my bearings. I was in the security office. A quick glance at my watch revealed it was still early enough that the morning guard wouldn't arrive yet.

As I stood and dusted myself off, I checked the screens on the desk before me. On the monitor, things were as they should be, Miss Bella Swan was there, laying on her bed, still in a deep sleep locked in her cell.

For the first time ever since taking on this duty, I had actually slept. I struggled to remember the details of the night before attributing my lack of memory to the apparent sleep-induced haze I was currently under. I tried to shake it off, will myself to fully awaken, as I stretched out my sore limbs, to no avail, conceding that a hot, cup of coffee may be in order. As I sipped on my mug, slowly fuzzy details came to light, but I couldn't really make heads or tails of them. Had last night all been a dream?


End file.
